


But Not Flightless

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birds of a feather . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Not Flightless

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for Snarry LDWS Round Four Week Two. The prompts were: 
> 
> Genre/Cliché: animagi   
> Word Prompt: estival - pertaining or appropriate to summer   
> Word Count: maximum of 300

Harry had never been so embarrassed. He had expected his animagus form to mimic his father’s, as his Patronus did. But this… this was simply humiliating.

“Just show me. It can’t be that bad.”

“It’s horrible.”

“Really? You think this will be the worst thing I’ve ever seen? Consider the things I’ve lived through.”

“You’ll laugh. You won’t ever want me again.”

“That is not possible.”

Harry still looked doubtful. But he closed his eyes, focused his magic… and turned into a penguin. A three-foot-tall Gentoo penguin, to be specific. Severus took one look at him and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Harry transformed back and scowled at his lover. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, which only reminded Severus of the penguin and made it harder to stop laughing. Harry continued to glare at him until Severus finally quieted and caught his breath.

“I have to admit, I was expecting something more estival.”

“Oi! Who are you calling vestigal?”

“Not vesti-gi-al. Estival. Meaning of or related to summer…”

“That’s not what you were saying last night when I pounded you into the mattress!”

“Harry. I am not insulting your manhood…”

“Just because you won’t tell me what your animagus form is doesn’t mean you have the right to mock mine. I can’t help it if I’m not something cool like a snake or a panther or a scorpion…”

“Harry. I understand.”

“How can you? You’re not the one who’s a joke.”

“Let me show you.”

Severus transformed into a four-foot-tall Emperor penguin. Harry thought, Even as a penguin the lanky git just has to be taller than me.

Severus transformed back and looked at Harry with a smirk.

“It’s quite apropos, actually. Penguins mate for life regardless of gender.”


End file.
